


Dating the Avatar 101

by earth_bent



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bending (Avatar), College, Crushes, F/F, First Date, Flirting, Korrasami is Canon, Republic City, University, Useless Lesbians, but cute, theyre both awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:12:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_bent/pseuds/earth_bent
Summary: Korra thinks she's smoother than she is, but Asami falls for her anyways.





	Dating the Avatar 101

Why did it have to happen now?

 

Asami Sato was in the middle of studying for the biggest final of her _life,_ and the hottest girl in the entire university had to sit across the table from her? Of course it had to happen now.

 

Because _why not._

 

And now for the past hour Asami found herself rereading the same line of her notes over and over again between stolen glances at the mystery girl. This was so not going to help her final grade.

 

 _"The whole library and she had to sit at my table. It's like the universe doesn't want me to pass physics."_ She thought to herself.

The girl in front of her had choppy brown hair cut above her shoulders, Asami suspected she did it herself, but that somehow just made her all the more attractive to the future CEO.  She had headphones in and Asami could faintly hear music from the other side of the table, but she just smiled. She wore a cut off blue t-shirt with a faded design that read something along the lines of “I would flex but I like this shirt” and Asami had to restrain a lighthearted eye roll. The girl was perfectly tan and god those _muscles._

 

Asami couldn’t help herself as she looked up yet again at the girl in front of her this time her emerald eyes catching those of perfect blue and Asami could feel her cheeks starting to burn.

 

“ _Oh god, Oh god she’s looking at me. She knows I’ve been staring at her, she probably thinks I’m a total creep! Oh my god is it even possible for eyes to be that blue? How long have I been star-”_

 

Asami’s thoughts were cut off as the other girl cleared her throat. Her cheeks turned the color of tomatoes as the mystery girl gave her a lopsided grin and looked at the pale girl expectantly.

 

“Sorry what did you say?” Asami asked with an awkward laugh, trying to keep her mind from turning to mush as the other girls eyes slid across her.

 

She laughed, taking a moment to pull out both of her earbuds and flash Asami a smile that the other girl swore could achieve world peace all on it’s own.

 

“I said my name’s Korra, nice to meet you” She repeated, extending her hand to the other girl.

 

“ _Korra”_ Asami thought to herself _“So that’s why she looks so familiar.”_

 

The pale girl placed her book on the desk and took the other girl’s hand in hers

 

“Hello Korra. I’m Asami. It’s nice to finally meet the famous Avatar.” She mused, giving the other girl a smile before retracting her hand.

 

Korra’s eyes went wide as dinner plates as her hand slowly fell to the table.

“A-Asami? Like...Asami Sato?” She asked, disbelief thick in her voice as she swallowed hard.

 

The future CEO smiled, though whether she was smiling at the adorable blush spreading across Korra’s face, or the fact that the gorgeous girl in front of her knew who she was, was impossible to tell.

 

“The very same.” Asami confirmed with a small nod. An amused smile dancing across her face as Korra began to stutter, her cheeks turning a stark red against her tan skin.

 

“Oh shit okay” Korra said her eyes still wide “I was just trying to flirt with the woman that owns my bending team. Amazing, just my luck.” Korra sputtered

 

Asami’s eyes widened a bit as she felt bush creep back across her cheeks

 

 _“Flirting? Interesting.”_ She thought to herself as she tried to compose herself.

 

“Flirting huh?” Asami asked, leaving forward to place her elbows on the table and place her chin in her hand.

 

Korra’s blush deepened “I-I mean I won’t continue of course! My apologies Ms. Sato, I really just had no idea you were so gorgeous” Korra stuttered out, her eyes widening with the realization of what she just said. Her mouth opened as if to say something else, but decided better of it.  

 

Asami laughed, partially to disguise her heart beating out of her chest that she was _sure_ Korra could hear by now.

 

“Please Korra, My name’s Asami.” She said, waving her hand to dismiss Korra’s objection. “And besides Avatar, who said I wanted you to stop flirting with me anyways?” She asked with a smirk, flipping her hair over one shoulder and laughing again at Korra’s fumbling, but the other girl began to compose herself.

 

Korra shot her a smile before folding her arms across her chest, almost perfectly displaying the muscles of her upper arms and making Asami’s breath catch in her throat.

 

“Yknow _Asami”_ Korra said, the engineer’s name rolling off her tongue so perfectly Asami though she might melt. “I can do a lot more than flirt” She said, raising an eyebrow and laughing as the pale girl coughed to cover up the hitch in her breath as she thought about the implications.

 

Composing herself, Asami leaned forward, resting her head in her hands once again before saying

 

“Oh really?” Asami played along, her voice almost sounding teasing as she looked over the other girl. “Can you give me some examples?” She asked

 

Korra pretended to think for a moment, her index finger tapping on her chin

 

“Well, I can bend the elements, I can make a pretty mean bowl of ramen if I do say so myself, and I can take you on a date Ms. Sato. Say, this Friday after finals are over?” The bender asked, confidence practically rolling off of her.

 

Asami’s cheeks reddened and her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled.

 

“Well...I’ll have to see” She pretended to flip through her personal planner, but broke into a laugh as Korra’s face began to fall “I’m kidding!” She forced out between giggles. The avatar tried to pout but couldn’t help but smile as she heard Asami laugh.

 

“Of course I’ll go out with you Korra.” Asami said with a small smile, her hands playing with the corner of her blouse “In fact I’ve spent the better part of an hour trying to figure out a way to ask you that very same question” She said sheepishly, a shy smile ghosting her her lips

 

Korra’s face broke into a wide grin. “The CEO of Future Industries? Asking me on a date?” She pretended to fan her face “Oh dear me!” The two of them broke out into giggles, earning more than a few dirty looks from the other people around them.

 

“God stop! You’re going to get us kicked out!” Asami breathed out, trying to pull herself together.

 

Korra smiled, running a hand through her hair and mouthing apologies to the other people in the library

 

Asami pulled out a notepad from her backpack, quickly scribbling something down and collecting her other things before standing and walking over to Korra’s chair.

 

“Here’s my number, don’t forget to use it Avatar” She said with a smirk, giving the tan girl a wink before shouldering her bag and walking away, just _maybe_ putting a little more sway to her hips than usual. Y’know, just in case a certain bender was watching her.

 

 _“Thank god I wore jeans instead of sweatpants.”_ She thought to herself with a smirk.

 

“R-right” Korra muttered, her cheeks turning a brilliant shade of red as she became entranced by the sway of Asami’s hips.

 

As Asami stepped out of the building she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. She smiled to herself, already knowing who it was.

 

**Xxx-xxx-xxxx : I didn’t want to keep the pretty girl waiting. Especially when she signs my paychecks ;)**

 

 _“She’s such a dork”_ Asami thought to herself with a smile, leaning on the hand rail for a moment as she typed her response

 

**A : Only going out with me because in a roundabout way I’m your boss? I’m heartbroken :’(**

 

Korra’s reply came quickly, making Asami laugh.

 

**K : No!! That’s not what I meant I swear**

 

A moment passed

 

**K: Wait**

 

**K: You were joking again weren’t you?**

 

Asami could hardly control her laugh as she slipped inside her satomobile.

 

**A: I almost wish I could’ve seen your face**

 

She laughed as she pictured the Avatar sputtering and blushing at the table, trying to find the right words.

 

**K: You suck. You’re hot, but you suck.**

 

Blush crept across Asami’s pale cheeks at Korra’s words.

 

**A: You should get back to studying, you’ll have to finish your finals before you can keep staring at me you know.**

 

**K: I would, but it seems like this girl can’t stop texting me**

 

**A: Want me to stop?**

 

**K: Not a chance, I’d much rather think about you Ms. Sato.**

 

Asami’s cheeks burned. Biting her lip she sent her reply

 

**A: I could say the same to you.**

 

A moment or two passed without a reply and Asami began to worry that she had overstepped, but then her phone lit up once again.

 

**K: You haven’t even left the parking lot yet have you?**

 

She could almost picture the look on Korra’s face right about now.

 

**A: I may or may not be stalling in the parking lot, yes.**

 

Korra barely hesitated before sending her reply, collecting her things quickly and all but running to the stairs

 

**K: I’ll be right down.**

 

Asami laughed, turning on her lights and shifting her bag into the back seat as she waited for the other girl to find the car, somehow knowing that she’d be able to.

 

She didn’t have much experience with these kinds of things, but wherever this went, she would be happy as long as it involved Korra.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rewatching Legend of Korra and I couldn't resist.


End file.
